Demon Heart Events
by marshmallow7
Summary: Demon Heart Event- The heart event of a bachelorette before the black heart event showing extreme dislike. You can trigger this event only after you made that person really really hate you. Warinig: this event ALWAYS result in death. Rated T for deaths:p
1. When Chickens Attack Popuri

It was a perfectly normal day at Mineral Town. You woke up at 6am as usual, but then you heard a super high-pitched scream. You rushed outside to see your wife Popuri crying over a dead chicken. She saw you and immediately started nagging.

"Why did you not protect my precious chicken!" she shrieked.

"Uh…" unsure on what to say, you shrugged and avoided her piercing gaze.

She suddenly became termagant* and kept on nagging and nagging nonstop until you became so fed up.

"ARGH! Will you shut up? It's just a STUPID chicken for goodness sake!" you yelled.

"I…" Popuri stared at you blankly for a while. You thought for a second she would burst into an endless sea of tears again but something totally unexpected happened. Suddenly a dark, spine-chilling aura emitted from her body. Her hair went all medusa-like and she summoned all her chickens- both living and dead.

"KILL HIM!" she screeched.

"Eep!" You ran as fast as you could but to no avail. The chickens stampeded over you and your bones were crushed under their (surprisingly) heavy bodies. They scratched, bounced, kicked, pecked, punched, karate chopped and ate you till you were no less than bones…

"Byeee~!" said Popuri. "take care of my chickens in the other world~! Tee hee hee~"

No burial was held because there was nothing to bury. The wild dogs ate the remains and pretty soon you were forgotten.


	2. Poison Cooking Karen

27/06/2010 04:46:00

_Winter 13…_

_Tomorrow is Winter Thanksgiving Day… I sure hope he eats this… I worked so hard on this. . I'm so exited to see the look on his face~!_

_Winter 14_

You woke up at 6am and ate your breakfast as usual. When you looked into your rucksack to get something, you notice a lovely present inside. Curious, you took it out and began unwrapping it.

"Happy Winter Thanksgiving Day !" your wife, Karen squealed.

"_Winter Thanksgiving Day? Oh no… No! No! No! It can't be…" _you thought. But unfortunately it is. The thing you feared the most- Karen's cooking. You stared repulsively at the lump on food that was supposed to be a chocolate cake

"Well?" Karen asked you expectantly. "Aren't you gonna eat it?"

"Um…" You gulped, said your prayers and ate the disgusting piece of unknown substance. "Hack-! Eek! Ugh-! Ack! Wheeze… " you took your last breath and fell on the floor unconscious.

The next thing you knew, you were at the Clinic. Your vision was hazy and you still can't speak. But you could clearly hear what the Doctor and Karen are talking about.

" *sigh* Ok, Karen. What on earth did you put in that trash—er.. cake?" the doctor asked exasperatedly.

"Just some red grass, wine, a dozen poison mushrooms, some wine, a jar of expired jam from last year- it still looks ok so…- hmm… What else? Oh! Chocolate of course! But it was kind of green… But still chocolate~. Wine, some eggs I found broken on the road. Really, such a waste of good eggs! Hmm.. Some more wine and oh! Some brown thing I saw lying on the floor of the barn, and finally, a few more doses of wine!~" Karen stated happily.

"Poor guy.." murmured the doctor. You died an hour later.

_The next day…_

Carter: We are gathered here today to… um.. Why are we gathered here today again?

Mayor Thomas: (whispers) To say farewell to a.. uh… guy who died.

Carter: Oh, right… *Ahem* We are gathered here today to say farewell to a guy who died.

You were placed in a rotten coffin and are slowly being lowered to your grave when all of a sudden, the rope supporting your coffin snapped. The coffin fell into the 6ft deep hole and smashed to pieces.

The entire congregation went "Ooooooooooooooohhh...'

Random Guy 1: Ouch!... That so has to hurt.

Random Guy 2: Idiot! He's dead! How can he feel pain?

Random Guy 1: Oh.. right.. uh.. That so has to not hurt?

Random Guy 2: (shakes head and rolls eyes.) Whatever… I'm hungry…

Doug: Lunch anyone?

Carter: Sounds good! Lets go!

People: Sure! Hmm… I wonder if its expensive.. oh well.. Lalalalalala~

Random Guy 3: Why are we at a cemetery anyway?

In the end, you were forgotten in the broken coffin, alone, half-buried.. Oh well.. Who cares? I'm hungry!


End file.
